You're Enough For Me
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: John is enough for Sherlock. Sherlock is enough for John. Written with my friend Unipinky. Oneshot.


"Sherlock?" John blinked owlishly inside the fridge. "What have you got in here this time?" When he received no answer, John sighed and debated going into Sherlock's room. He knew how odd things could be up there. Finally, he decided and opened the door, only to have Sherlock block him in the doorway, then push him from it.  
"Come along, John." He tugged the blonde along.  
"Where are we going?" "Lestrade has a case."  
John raised an eyebrow. "About what exactly?" He asked grabbing his cane as they made their way to the door.  
"Missing person."  
John nodded and held the door open for Sherlock. "Who was it?"  
"A woman."  
"Young or old?"  
"Young."  
John nodded again slowly, thinking about the information. "How far is it?" He asked.  
"Not far."  
John looked over at him and frowned. "Any ideas on what happened yet?"  
"Nope."  
John sighed. "This is going to be a long day," he muttered.  
"Why is that my fault?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow.  
"I never said it was your fault," John answered, looking at him. Sherlock hummed. John pulled his cell from his pocket. It was 10:00 a.m. He sighed and looked up at the polluted sky.  
"What?" Sherlock inquired.  
"Nothing," he sighed. "Does anyone know when she vanished?"  
"Two days ago."  
John raised an eyebrow. "And when was it reported to the police?"  
"Yesterday."  
John nodded more to himself than Sherlock and seemed lost in his thoughts.  
"John."  
"Hm?" Watson looked up.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Of course," John frowned. "Why?" Sherlock chose not to say. John frowned again, puzzled by Sherlock's hesitance and wondered what detective had wanted to say.  
"I…"  
"What is it Sherlock?"  
"Nothing."  
"Are you sure"  
"…Yes." John knew Sherlock was lying but looked ahead of them. "John… I…" Sherlock trailed off.  
John was about to inquire further but voices snapped him away from their conversation. "Are we there?"  
Sherlock's lips thinned. "Yes…"  
John looked over to the bustling crime scene. "Shall we?" He asked gesturing with his hand. Sherlock grimaced before striding in. John followed him slowly and began looking for who they needed to talk to for information.  
"Lestrade!" Sherlock barked and the Inspector appeared. "Status."  
"The woman was last seen near here with what appeared to be a man; however no one actually saw his face. There is no noticeable evidence so far at this crime." Lestrade said.  
"Except for all the evidence under your noses." Sherlock retorted smoothly.  
Lestrade frowned. "We are doing the best we can."  
"Exactly."  
John stepped in. "My apologies, Inspector Lestrade. "What did you want us to look at?"  
Lestrade shrugged and sent a small glare in Sherlock's direction. "Feel free to ask around and look at the crime scene yourselves."  
"There's no point. Nothing of value is here."  
John looked over at him, knowing Sherlock's mind was rushing through the case. "What do you mean?"  
"She took everything with her. The kidnapper. She thought through this quite well."  
"She?" john pressed. "Where do you plan to look?" He asked.  
"Yes she. The kidnapper is female."  
"How do you know?" Lestrade asked. "The kidnapper's gender could not be identified."  
Sherlock gave the inspector an impatient look. "The tracks in the mud by the building obviously."  
John looked to Holmes, trying to get his attention away from the annoyed inspector. "Where should we start?"  
"Cambridge Road."  
John nodded apologetically to the inspector. "Please pardon us," he said before walking slowly away. Sherlock swiftly followed. John watched Sherlock out of the corner of his eye as they walked to Cambridge Road. "What's on your mind?"  
"Ah…"  
"Don't lie to me. I know you're thinking about something," John said, looking over at him.  
"I'm just…"  
John frowned slightly concerned. "Yes?"  
Sherlock sighed. "Nothing."  
John frowned but gestured at a sign. "We have arrived."  
Sherlock looked around. "John, call Lestrade. It's no longer a kidnapping." He said briskly before turning away. John rushed and sent word to Lestrade about what Holmes had said before beginning his search for his friend. Sherlock was walking along the side walk swiftly.  
Watson caught up to him. "What now?"  
"Now… we do what we do best, I suppose." Sherlock sighed.  
John nodded slightly. "Is she dead?"  
"Yes."  
John swore and rubbed a hand over his face. "How was she killed? Do you know?"  
Sherlock scoffed and looked offended and almost hurt. "Of course I do."  
John gave him a look. "I wasn't insulting your intelligence," he said dryly.  
"Then don't ask obvious questions."  
John frowned and then sighed again. "How did she die?" He asked again.  
"Cesium."  
John looked slightly surprised. "She was poisoned?"  
"Yes."  
"Poison is not the cheapest way to kill someone," John mused.  
"No but it's also available easily if you know where to look."  
John tilted his head slightly. "We should probably hunt down someone who sells it."  
"That's almost everyone in the black market." Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
"Well someone has to know something," Watson protested.  
"Yes…"  
"Any ideas?" John asked.  
"A few."  
"How exactly do you know these things?"  
Sherlock frowned. "John, with how long you've known me, I'd expect you to know by now."  
John raised an eyebrow. "And I'm not always with you when you're wandering into trouble."  
Sherlock closed his eyes. "Close enough."  
"Whatever…" John muttered to himself. Sherlock fell silent again. John looked over at him and blushed slightly.  
"What is it John?"  
"Err… it's nothing," he stammered. "We should probably get back to the case."  
"John, the case is over." Sherlock frowned.  
"You've already figured it out?"  
"Yes."  
John rolled his eyes. "Doesn't seem like you needed my help."  
"You're good for company."  
John blushed again. "I'm flattered." Sherlock didn't reply. "Is there something wrong" John asked him.  
"…No."  
"Are you sure?"  
"…Yes." John looked down at his feet nervously as they walked. "What is it?"  
"I… I… how do you feel about me Sherlock?" Sherlock flushed and John looked up from his feet before blushing again and looking back down.  
"Um…"  
John shuffled his feet. "I think… I think I love you."  
"John…" The blonde looked up with fear in his eyes. "I love you as well…" John sighed with relief and smiled at the detective. "John…"  
"Yes?"  
"I…" John glanced at him nervously. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"I'm sorry…"  
"For what?" John frowned.  
"I'm not what you need."  
"You're all I need," John told him before sliding an arm around him.  
Sherlock's breath hitched and he swallowed. "John…"  
"Hm?"  
"Are you certain?"  
"Yes. Yes I am."  
"But…"  
"But?" John asked tipping his head.  
"I'm not…"  
"Not?"  
"Not what you deserve."  
"But you are," Watson murmured. "You're perfect."  
"No…"  
"Yes," John said, cupping Sherlock's chin in his hand, "you are."  
"But-"  
"No buts," Watson told him, resting his hands on Sherlock's hips and pulling him closer. Sherlock's breath hitched and he flushed. Watson gave him a quick kiss. Sherlock blushed and kissed back shyly. "I love you so much Sherlock."  
"I… I love you too." Watson smiled gently at him and hugged him. "I love you." Sherlock choked, holding him close.  
"I know," Watson said, rocking him gently in his arms.  
Sherlock gave a shaky smile. "Yes." Watson laid his head on Holmes' shoulder and sighed contently. "I hope nothing bad happens."  
"So do I."  
"Let's return home."  
"Okay." Sherlock took John's hand and led him home.


End file.
